swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Gather Information
Use this skill to make contacts, learn local new stories and gossip, and acquire secrets. Skill Traits Some information is beyond the reach of a Gather Information skill check. For example, characters searching for Darth Vader won’t find him by speaking with tribes of Ewok] on the Forest Moon of Endor, no matter how many Ewoks they question.|time=Each Gather Information check represents 1d6 hours of time spent talking to informants, scanning HoloNet news broadcasts, or perusing information kiosks.}} Skill Applications Analysis Trained only Once per day, after accumulating data from previous Gather Information checks by yourself or others, you can make an additional Gather Information check to analyze the data. The base DC is 15, modified by the reliability of the data’s source. Particularly complete data from a reliable source could grant a +10 competence bonus, while incomplete data from a questionable source might impart a −5 to −10 penalty to the skill check. A successful analysis check adds +10 to the final result of each of the original Gather Information checks, revealing any additional information that was available at the higher DC. Find a Good Score Trained only Characters trained in Gather Information can make a skill check to try and find profitable work. The base DC for this check is equal to 10 + the character’s level. Success indicates the character finds profitable work, and the GM should use the job generator (Scum 78) to create a job for the heroes to undertake. Additionally, success means that the heroes gain an additional 10% of the normal credit payout for the job. However, failing this check does not mean that the heroes fail to find work, only that they fail to find profitable work. Failing the check by less than 5 means that the heroes find a job at the normal pay rate. Failing by 6-10 points means that the heroes find a job but only gain 90% of the normal payout. Failing by more than 10 means the heroes fail to find a job. Finding a job takes one hour. Identify You can identify the salient features of an item by consulting experts. Examples include mysterious weaponry, artifacts, and other relics. Even though the Knowledge skill can handle these functions, finding a person with the right kind of expertise can be tricky, hence knowing whom to ask can be a boon when saddled with an object of an unknown origin. Commonly known facts such as identifying the item’s function require a DC 20 Gather Information check. For every 5 points that you beat the DC by, you learn one additional fact or useful bit of information about the item. Identify is subject to the normal limitations on Gather Information. Some items are unidentifiable by making a skill check. Learn News and Rumors Saga Edition Core Rules|page=67}} Major news stories and popular local rumors an be unearthed with a DC 10 Gather Information check. Learning the detailed, unclassified facts of a news story or determining the veracity of a rumor requires a DC 2 check and 50 credits in bribes. Learn Secret Information Saga Edition Core Rules|page=67}} “Secret Information” includes anything unavailable to the general public. Examples include a classified police report, a hidden location, military blueprints, installation security procedures, and computer access codes. Learning a piece of secret information typically requires a DC 25 check and 5,000 credits in bribes, however, information that’s especially difficult to obtain (such as the technical blueprints of the Death Star) might require a DC 30 or higher skill check and cost 50,000 credits or more, at the GM’s discretion. If the check fails by 5 or more, someone notices that you’re asking questions and comes to investigate, arrest, or silence you. Locate Individual Saga Edition Core Rules|page=67}} Make a Gather Information check to locate a specific individual—either someone you know by name or someone with the skill, item, or information you need. The DC of the check is 15 if the target is relatively easy to locate; if the target isn’t well known or has taken strides to conceal his or her presence and/or activities, the DC is 25 and the information costs 500 credits in bribes. Quick Intel Trained only You can halve the time required for a Gather Information check by increasing the DC by 10. You must declare your use of Quick Intel before rolling. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Skills Category:Core Rules Category:Force Unleashed Category:Scum and Villainy